Sleepless in Fenchurch
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: How our 2 favourite coppers cope after series 3. Galex eventually.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – All things A2A belong to Kudos.

**Sleepless in Fenchurch**

**Chapter 1 – Sleepless in Fenchurch**

Gene didn't really sleep any more. Well he didn't do a lot of things these days, eat properly, drink with his team, even enjoy beating-up scum not since…. And one of the things he really, _really_ didn't do was think about that last day with _her_.

He was well overdue a de-briefing, the Commissioner had sent several reminders but Gene had ignored all of them…so far. He would have to go soon he knew, but it was going to HURT. Telling the Boss about that last trip to the pub might just finish him off.

Not that he didn't feel like there were a pack of rats chewing on his guts every second of every shitty day, cos he did. It was a toss-up which pain was worse. The knowledge that he died at 19 with his whole life ahead of him and his brains splattered over a sodding barn, or that he sent the love of his life in to the pub well before she was ready, just to keep her safe.

OK not just to keep her safe, he wasn't that bloody noble. If she'd stayed, he would have broken one of the cardinal rules of this place. He wasn't allowed to get involved with anyone on his team. Coppers were supposed to come to terms with their death and move on and being around Bolly after he had realised how she felt about him.. ..Well, their relationship would have headed towards the carnal very quickly and that would have landed them both in the shit with the Boss. No, it was better that she was out of his reach, if only it didn't hurt so bloody much.

He could always ask to go to the pub, this…..job was never supposed to be forever, but 2 things held him back. The Boss could always say no, that Gene was needed here for a little while longer. Even if he was allowed to go Bolly might have changed her mind about him, she was a bird after all and he _had_ forced her to go against her will. Alex never took that sort of thing well, so she could well be harbouring a whole vat of resentment towards him. Just his luck, he'd finally enter heaven and have to spend eternity dodging pint pots and wine glasses.

It was late at night, the others were at home or in a boozer somewhere, he was seated in his office, legs crossed resting on his desk and dozing. He was feeling particularly masochistic tonight and let the memories of that last night in her flat creep in to his mind. Alex had made him dance, that's what he let her think. The truth of it was he'd been searching for an excuse to hold her from the moment he'd entered the flat. She felt so good, so right in his arms. They were a perfect fit. Bloody typical, the only woman he'd ever felt more than lust for and she was off limits.

Why couldn't she have been one of the "constructs" he was allowed to play with? Like the ex missus Hunt, not that it had ended well but he was a changed man now. A process that Sam had started and Bolly had finished. He'd learned a lot from both of them, how to be a better copper, how to be a better man and how to love. Which was the hardest lesson of all.

He knew life wasn't fair, his childhood with an abusive father had told him that, but spending every day with Alex and not being allowed to love her, seemed unnecessarily cruel. It was no wonder he'd lost his head and asked her out on a date, she was everything he wanted in a partner. Challenging, feisty, funny, kind, beautiful, sexy, brave, clever. The list was endless. Looking back he realised that the Boss had interfered so that things never went any further than dinner. That _really_ wasn't fair- getting Keats to knock at her door. Would it have been so wrong to let him have one night of happiness?

When the pain and misery threatened to overwhelm him, self-preservation kicked in and his thoughts switched to a more pleasurable memory. He was leading his team to foil a blag on a jewellers, screeching through the streets in his beloved Quattro. Driving like the car was an extension of himself, flicking it effortlessly round corners and weaving in and out of the traffic, Raymondo and Chris in the back urging him on and the delectable DI Bolly- keks next to him….and the pain was back with a vengeance.

The pain of his death and the memories of his latest team would usually have gone by now, the de-briefings took care of that. But this time he didn't want to forget. No matter how much it tormented him. It was all he had.

It _was_ putting him off his game though, this unending ache. Johnson had nearly succeeded in committing suicide under his bloody nose, for Christ's sake. He'd been so pre-occupied that he hadn't seen the signs, it was only because he never really left the station these days that he'd caught the young DC before it was too late.

The boss was going to be extremely pissed-off at him for his lack of attention; he was supposed to be saving the coppers not letting them die.

The phone on his desk buzzed, normally it rang like every other phone in the station. He stared at it, a buzz meant that the Boss was calling; he was really for it this time. And perhaps that was for the best; if the Boss was that upset he might send him to the pub, to his Bolly. He wasn't a lot of bloody use here anymore. Gene sat up straight and squared his shoulders, he reached for the phone.

XXXXX

A/N – Not the happiest of chapters I know, but it will get better.

Kim


	2. Chapter 2  So This Is Heaven?

A/N – I did promise that it would get more cheerful and it will, just not yet.

Thanks for the reviews. Kudos owns A2A.

Kim

**Chapter 2 – So This Is Heaven?**

So this is heaven? Alex looked round the pub at all the happy ex-coppers, she found their contented peace extremely depressing, she'd rather be in the grotty little corner of London she once called home.

How did they do it? How did they move on and enjoy the after-life? Alex would give anything to know. Alcohol wasn't helping, no matter how much she drank; she only got slightly tipsy and not remotely merry. While the others laughed and joked Alex sat there surrounded by joy and isolated by her misery. They had all come to terms with their deaths and were chatting in groups, every now and then a particularly loud laugh would make everyone look over and an anecdote was retold to the entire pub. It was how things should be good mates, unlimited booze and no worries. Alex had never felt so alone.

She could have lived with her afterlife if Gene had been there; he'd been so much a part of her life for the last 3 years that his absence was like loosing a limb. She'd always been able to sense his presence even when he wasn't actually in the room with her. Not surprising as it was his world she supposed, but now he wasn't actually here it bloody hurt.

Time seemed to have no meaning; it could have been a day or a month since she'd last seen _him_. Alex tried and failed not to think about Gene. He wouldn't be eating she just knew it. She had always been the one to order the food from Luigi, to make him put down his glass and pick up his fork.

Well she _had_ been until that bastard Keats came between them. _That's right Alex twist the knife_. It was hard enough thinking about him as it was without remembering that it was her fault she was in here. If she'd trusted Gene they would be together now, no one would have gone to Lancashire and found that grave. The world wouldn't have started to fall apart, he wouldn't have forced her in here and the Gene-shaped hole in her life would be filled.

The realist in Alex realised that wasn't strictly true. Keats would have kept pushing until Gene's past was re-discovered, but she if she'd trusted him, shown everyone that she was on Gene's side no matter what; at least it might have ended better. He might have let her stay with him. She wanted that more than anything- well apart from Molly, even if they remained just friends.

The only thing that vaguely interested her was finding out more about Gene and his world. Nelson and Sam had been a mine of information. There were 2 sorts of people, the coppers seeking closure and the "constructs". Now there was irony for you, Alex remembered calling CID constructs when in fact they were the only real people in the world. Coppers died or were badly hurt in the real world and their "souls" for want of a better word came to Gene Hunt. He would pick them up dust them down and get them to come to terms with their issues. God alone knew how, all he seemed to do was shout and booze and lash out with his fists. No that wasn't fair, he'd been the best Guv she'd served with. When you got past the Gene-genie shell he was a decent and caring man and that's who she'd fallen for.

The other thing she'd been eager to know was about leaving and apparently she had no chance, once you were in - you stayed.

She had no idea how long she'd been here. The usual way of tracking time, with work and sleeping didn't exist. Chris and Shaz did disappear at regular intervals, although she suspected that sleep was the last thing on their minds. It was the same with Annie and Sam, so Alex surmised that there was more to the pub than just the 2 bars. She didn't bother to investigate, what was the point? The only person she wanted to take with her was on the other side of _that_ door. He'd better not be having fun with another woman or she'd bloody kill him. The preposterousness of thought started her off crying again. Annie and Shaz, who had been keeping an eye on her, led her away to a quiet table, murmuring unheeded words of comfort.

Sam came over and sat down. "Could you give me a moment girls?" He smiled at Annie and Shaz who stood; Annie placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Be careful, love she's very fragile."

Sam nodded and the 2 women left.

"Alex you have to move past this, I know it hurts…."

Alex looked up and glared at him. "Don't you pretend to know how I feel." She said viciously. "You can't possible understand how much I miss him, when you get to be with Annie every…Oh whatever the bloody term is." The sobs started again, stronger this time. Sam moved to sit beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's OK sweetheart, let it go. I've got you." He stroked her back and let her soak his shoulder with her tears.

"I know exactly how you feel Alex," he said gently. "I killed myself to get back, I couldn't cope without her. So yeah, I do know how much pain you're in. I just wish I could do something to help." Sam sighed and dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

XXXXX

A/N – Honestly it will get happier.


	3. Chapter 3  DeBriefing

A/N – There's definitely light at the end of the tunnel now. Many thanks to those who R and R.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim.

**Chapter 3 – De-Briefing**

Gene raised his hand to knock on the Boss's door and hesitated, he had always trusted his gut instinct and right now it was telling him to run away and hide. He had never been reluctant to de-brief before, usually it was a blessed relief to go, knowing he would soon forget, that the pain would be gone.

He took a deep breath and rapped sharply.

"Come in Gene."

Gene entered, nodded in greeting to the man stood behind the desk and closed the door behind him. The Commissioner had short, grey hair and a matching neatly trimmed beard and moustache. His eyes were deep blue and as usual they were twinkling warmly. He was smartly turned out with silver buttons shining on his uniform tunic and black shoes gleaming, although the uniform was a little snug these days.

The Commissioner reminded him of someone, an actor perhaps. Yeah, Gene was sure he remembered him in comedy films from the sixties.

The Commissioner gestured to a chair and both men sat. There were two glasses on the desk and Gene remembered the smooth taste of the expensive single malt they were certain to contain.

They each took a glass and raised them in a mutual toast.

After swallowing the Commissioner said with mild reproach in his voice.

"You're a difficult man to see Gene. Did everything go OK?"

"Yeah…well no…what I mean is…" Gene could feel himself getting worked up and took another larger pull at his scotch.

The Commissioner sensed his discomfort. "Take your time; I understand it was particularly traumatic this time, what with Keats and everything." The Commissioner flicked through a report on the desk, one section caught his eye and he read it slowly, partly to give Gene time to steady himself.

"I see Keats' superior isn't best pleased with him, apparently he broke the rules on several occasions. He's been severely reprimanded and demoted."

That piece of news cheered Gene slightly and he said in a voice dripping in sarcasm.

"My heart bleeds for him."

"Now, now." The Commissioner chided mildly, he looked and held Gene's eyes for a moment. "Although I can see your heart is bleeding for someone."

Gene broke the gaze and bowed his head as he felt the gentle probing of the Commissioner's mind in his.

"Sorry sir," he mumbled into his chest, "I know I over-stepped the mark, but I couldn't help it and it never went too far."

A plan started to develop in the Commissioner's mind, both he and Keats' Boss had constrictions imposed on them, but if Keats had misbehaved then he was allowed to exercise a certain leniency with Gene.

"Not to worry it's all past now. So DCI Hunt, your report if you please."

Gene pulled himself together and started to tell the story of Ray, Chris and Shaz ending with "..and then I escorted them to the Railway Arms. Nelson welcomed them in as usual. They said they would get me a drink in, they always do, the bloody bar's probably collapsed with all those pints by now."

"Very good, but you've left someone out." The Commissioner flicked through the report again. "DI Drake, you haven't mentioned her." He looked up expectantly.

Gene felt a stab through his heart at the sound of her name. "Erm..no sir, she was the best of the lot of them…of all of them. Once she settled in she was the best bloody DI I've had, even better than Tyler!"

"High praise indeed."

"Look sir, can we cut this bit short? You know how I feel about her, how much this hurts and why I've taken so long to come here." Gene rubbed his face and the Commissioner took pity on him.

"OK, let's go through Nelson's report." He opened another folder and scanned it.

"How are they settling in, Sir?" Gene's question was automatic; he was just going through the motions. All he really wanted was to go back to his office and seek oblivion from his scotch bottle.

"Oh well let's see. Chris and Shaz are happy enough now that there're together again, Ray's…. being Ray." The Commissioner smiled and then stopped.

"And Bolly?" His voice was almost a whisper. Interested now, Gene lent forward in his chair.

"Bolly?" The man looked up, not recognising the name.

"DI Alex Drake, sir. How is she? Driving everyone mad spouting about that feminism bollocks I bet."

The Commissioner checked the report again. "There's no mention of her, how odd. Nelson's usually quite thorough." He picked up the phone, dialled a number and after a short pause said. "Ah Nelson, how are you."

The Commissioner carried on with some small talk for several minutes, while Gene had to practically sit on his hands to stop himself from grabbing the receiver and shouting at Nelson.

Eventually the Commissioner asked the all-important question. There was a long pause as he listened intently then, "that's not good, perhaps I should talk to this young lady myself. Ask her to wait for me in the back room, there's a good chap."

At this Gene leapt to his feet. "What's wrong? Is she OK? Can I see her? I bloody knew she be causing trouble."

The Commissioner stared at him in bemusement this wasn't the Gene hunt he knew, the man who had mentored a thousand coppers. This woman had really affected him; the Commissioner was looking forward to meeting Ms Drake.

He walked around his desk and placed a steadying hand on Gene's shoulder. Gene felt his agitation fade as the calm blue eyes looked at him.

"Sorry Sir, I lost it for a moment. It's just that Alex…" he stopped what could he say that didn't sound too pathetic.

"It's OK Gene I understand. Now if you just sit back and relax I can do something about your …discomfort." The man stood and came round the desk, he reached out his hand to touch Gene's forehead but Gene ducked away.

"Not my memories of her, not yet please." he said, his eyes beseeching the Boss.

"But they're causing you pain. You'd rather suffer?" The Commissioner frowned; he'd never understand these people.

Gene nodded. "I'd like to remember, at least until I know she's…" he paused not sure how to end the sentence, happy was the last thing she was when she'd entered the pub. "…settled."

The Commissioner paused thoughtfully; it seemed as if he would have to bend the rules after all, if a certain DI was of the same mind as the man before him.

He had always been fond of Gene, the brash, foul-mouthed rebel with his heart in the right place. Now it was looking as if Alex Drake had stolen that heart, she must be some woman if she'd tamed the Manc Lion.

"How about if I just put you out for a while, you look as if you haven't had a decent night's sleep for weeks. I'll see how things are in the pub and we'll take it from there, if she's agreeable then you can see her. OK?"

Gene nodded and the Commissioner touched his head and he sank into welcome un-consciousness.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4  Meeting the Boss

A/N – From now on the chapters will be much happier.

Thanks to those who R and R.

A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim

**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Boss**

Nelson came over with a pint and a large glass of red wine. "You looked like you could both do with a drink."

He put the glasses on the table and sat down. "Cheers Nelson."

Sam let go of Alex with one hand and raised the glass in thanks.

"How are you doing Alex?"

Alex raised her head and looked at him. "Oh you know, pretty bloody awful, so better than normal." Alex attempted a watery smile.

"You up to a meeting? The Boss wants a word in the back room." Nelson stood and Sam looked on in amazement the Boss had never put in an appearance before.

"Will Gene be there?" Alex stood and took Nelson's hands in desperation. He paused and took in her pathetic eagerness, he doubted that Gene would be present; he wasn't allowed to visit the pub.

"Don't know, love." He said trying not to give her false hope. "Come on mustn't keep the Boss waiting." Nelson led Alex to the far side of the bar through a door she'd never noticed before.

The room looked like…the back room of a pub. It was obviously used for storage, as well as a few tables and chairs there were several boxes stacked in the corner.

Alex looked round hoping to see Gene but the room was empty, Nelson pulled out a chair for her and she smiled her thanks.

"I'll just go tell the Boss you're here." Nelson left by the same door they'd just came through. Alex noticed another door on the far side of the room, she hugged herself and closed her eyes. Thoughts of Gene crept over her, they always did no matter how much she tried to forget, to move on, he was constantly there in her mind.

The creak of the door brought her back to the present and she got nervously to her feet. As the man entered, Alex did a double take. "Orinoco." She gasped.

The man smiled in a puzzled way.

"I'm sorry my dear, who?"

Alex pulled herself together. "No I'm sorry sir, I'm not thinking right at the moment. You just reminded me of someone."

"A river?" The Commissioner was confused, these people constantly surprised him.

"No a womble." She held out her hand. "DI Alex Drake, pleased to meet you."

The man took her hand and a warm calmness rolled through her, he was just like she imagined a favourite uncle should be kind, protective and she immediately trusted him.

"Pleased to meet you too Alex. I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to meet you in person."

He looked at her searchingly and Alex felt self-conscious, she must look terrible after her latest crying fit.

"No that's fine my dear, I understand."

"You can read my mind?"

"I'm sorry, I usually ask first but you're a special case. I've got a very troubled Gene Hunt in my office and I really wanted to know the woman who got him in this state. It has made me quite forget my manners."

The Commissioner felt as well as saw Alex's reaction to Gene's name. He was almost positive there would be a mutual happy ending to this.

"Gene's upset about me? He's not forgotten me then?"

She was cheered that she wasn't the only one suffering. He was the one who started this by forcing her in here, the bastard! If she ever saw him again she would punch his lights out, oh who was she trying to kid? If she ever saw Gene again she would throw her arms round him and never let go.

"No he specifically asked me not to erase his memories of you. I never realised he was a masochist."

"He's not normally, but I know how he feels. I don't want to forget him either, he's the most irritating man I ever met and I wouldn't change a single thing about him." Alex stood a little straighter, mentally bracing herself.

"OK Sir, if you want to read my mind, go ahead."

The Commissioner gestured to a chair and they both sat, he gently probed her thoughts, prompting her memories since Layton's bullet sent her to Gene's world. Alex felt his gentle touch in her head, he was deliberately steering clear of the personal stuff, apart from her thoughts about Gene. There he was like an over-enthusiastic dentist, prodding and poking at a sore tooth. He wanted to know all of it; how Gene's piercing blue eyes made her go weak at the knees and his voice could turn her insides to mush.

How, when he was being his most heroic she just wanted to take him to a quiet room somewhere and have her evil way with him, even though her better judgement said that he was just being spectacularly over the top and showing off. How he could infuriate the hell out of her then reduce her to sentimental tears at his kindness all in the space of 5 minutes.

The Commissioner carried on his thorough examination of her emotions concerning Gene until she started to become embarrassed, as Alex had spent the last 3 years denying it even she hadn't realised quite how deep her attraction went.

Then the Commissioner turned his attention to the adventures she'd had with the Fenchurch East team, the car chases and gun battles, uncovering corruption and clearing the streets of scum whenever possible.

She saw herself in a series of snapshots. Falling as the bomb went off at the Royal wedding street party, thumping Gene in front of a group of prostitutes, freezing in Chas Kale's restaurant, her parent's dying in a fireball, coaching a frightened young girl as she gave birth, watching with a sick heart as Gene became a Mason, waiting with Gene to uncover a traitor in CID. The pictures went on and on until she was standing outside the pub with her hand on the door.

Then her thoughts turned to Molly, how much she missed her daughter and regretted leaving Evan to take her home on that fateful day. Now that she was dead and returning to her wasn't an option, Alex had come to terms with never seeing Molly grow up, it still really hurt but she had accepted it - though it did make her separation from Gene even more poignant.

The Commissioner withdrew his mind from Alex's and regarded her thoughtfully as she opened her eyes.

Yes, why hadn't he seen it before, she had been an ideal candidate to take over from Gene, the way she'd saved the young WPC Granger was proof of that. As a rule Gene was the only one to rescue the coppers in his charge, so why couldn't they run CID together? It should be a perfect combination of instinct and intelligence.

"Well DI Drake." He looked at her appraisingly. "I have a proposition for you. Normally once you enter the Railway Arms you have to stay put, but _normally_ the people that come in are at peace and are quite content to remain here. You however clearly still have issues to resolve." He got to his feet and extended a hand towards her. "I think I can help with that. If you would like to come with me, there's someone who's eager to see you again."

Alex stood and took the Boss's hand and together the walked through the door the Commissioner had originally entered by. She looked eagerly around the room but there was a distinct lack of Gene.

The space she found herself in was completely white and totally empty apart from what looked suspiciously like her zebra print sofa from her old flat opposite a comfortable looking arm chair.

The Commissioner let go of her hand and motioned to the sofa. "Please my dear, make yourself at home while I fetch DCI Hunt." The man passed through another door and Alex was alone.

Feeling somewhat stunned, Alex sat. How much more bizarre could her after-life get? Still at least Gene would be here soon. Oh God, she must look dreadful. She hadn't combed her hair or repaired her make-up since her arrival in the pub. She used her fingers to tame her hair just as the door began to re-open. Alex got to her feet and stared at the door in anticipation.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5  Reunion

A/N – A2A belongs to Kudos.

**Chapter 5 – Re-union**

The Commissioner re-entered his office, Gene was still asleep in the chair. With a light touch the Commissioner woke him.

Gene blinked a few times and rubbed his face. He felt refreshed then he remembered - Bolly. "D'you see her, Sir? Is she alright?"

"Alex Drake is a remarkable woman, DCI Hunt you are lucky to have her." The Boss didn't usually comment on other coppers so this was high praise indeed. Mind you she always did get on well with her superiors. Gene decided to deliberately misunderstand.

"Have her? Chance'd be a fine thing."

"Less of the smut please detective chief inspector." There was disapproval in his voice, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. Gene always had been his favourite.

"Oh you mean on my _team_ sir," Gene pretended that realisation had just dawned. "yeah well like I said she's the best. Only don't bloody tell 'er I said so. Never hear the last of it."

"After speaking to DI Drake I realised that you took her to the pub far too soon Gene and it's made you both miserable." Gene started to speak but the Commissioner raised his hand.

"I understand your motives were honourable but she just wasn't ready to go. As Keats has blotted his copybook I can bend the rules this time. Alex is impatiently waiting for us, for some unfathomable reason that woman is very taken with you." The Commissioner smiled at Gene.

Gene got to his feet and rubbed his hands together.

"So can we go to her then?" He started to move towards the door, then stopped. His face fell as a depressing thought hit him.

"Only I can't, can I. I'm still needed here so I'm not allowed in the pub, an' she can't leave." He stuck his hands deep in to his pockets and his chin sank to his chest – a picture of dejection.

That's not strictly true Gene we're not really going to the pub as such. How's your knowledge of inter-dimensional theory?"

" 'Bout as good as my knowledge of advanced particle physics."

"Just think of it as a place that you and DI Drake can meet without breaking any rules." The Commissioner extended a hand, which Gene regarded suspiciously.

"Come now Gene, holding another man's hand won't change your sexual orientation, I promise." He smiled in encouragement.

Gene made no attempt to touch the Commissioner, who sighed and said unsympathetically.

"Let me put it this way DCI Hunt, if you're not in physical contact with me you won't be able go through that door and see Alex.

Gene grabbed the hand immediately.

XXXXX

The first thing Gene noticed on the other side of the door was that ridiculous sofa from the flat above Luigi's the second was a very anxious Alex Drake. He took in her appearance. She was looking tired, the dark circles around her eyes exaggerated by the paleness of her skin. She obviously hadn't been taking care of herself, which made him feel guilty – _he_ was supposed to do that; he shouldn't have forced her to leave. Gene never could cope with guilt so his next words were predictably tactless.

"Bloody hell Bols you look terrible."

Alex rolled her eyes at him. Typical of the man, no _how are you Alex_ or _I'm sorry I pushed you away._

"Oh you sweet talking devil you! You're going to have to improve your chat-up lines if you want to get in my good books again Hunt!"

She was standing with hands on hips, her stance and expression challenging him. This was what he'd missed the most; the arguments, the fact that she would never let him get away with anything like the others did.

It was time to let her know how he felt. Time to put the jokey flirting and smutty innuendo behind them and be truthful for once. He was guessing that the Boss would let them stay together but if not he wanted her to know that she was the _one_. He might be forced to forget but she'd be allowed to keep her memories and he really wanted Alex to know how special she was to him.

"And if I want to marry you Alex?" He said in a quiet, serious voice his eyes never leaving hers.

Alex felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs and adrenaline began to make her heart race. After 3 years of skirting round their feelings, he was finally being direct and honest which she approved of whole-heartedly.

Alex looked him straight in the eyes and said with a hungry look.

"Oh a smile should do it."

He grinned a beaming, genuine, delighted smile, possibly the first she had ever seen on him and spread his arms wide in invitation. Alex closed the gap between them quickly and snuggled against his large, solid body, arms holding him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt whole again.

Gene returned the hug and buried his face in her hair. He muttered something Alex didn't quite catch but sounded like _my precious girl, _which couldn't be right, as she was positive Gene wouldn't say anything like that! Then again she'd have lost money betting against Gene ever proposing to her.

Alex pulled back to ask him to repeat his words and Gene immediately took advantage of the action to dip his head and brush her lips tenderly with his.

He moved his head back to study her face momentarily, his blue eyes burnt in to hers and Alex could read the loneliness and barely contained need in them. He kissed her again more forcefully this time, his mouth working against hers desperately, not quite able to believe that she was finally here in his arms.

Alex's last coherent thought was that she could get used to this direct honesty and then her brain shut down, oblivious to everything except him. She responded eagerly to his kiss, opening her mouth and caressing his questing tongue with her own.

Gene moaned his approval and Alex pulled him even tighter into her embrace, desperate to squeeze out those few unnecessary molecules of air between them. The kiss was frantic now, both determined to never let go, never experience the agony of separation again.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6  Bickering and Kissing

A/N – A2A belongs to Kudos.

Chapter 6 – Bickering and Kissing

The Commissioner watched on with almost paternal pride, he had never taken the role of Cupid before who was an irritatingly smug little entity at the best of times but now he could see the attraction.

Reuniting these 2 gave him a warm glow of satisfaction; they were obviously well suited and infinitely happier together than apart. That settled it; they were both going back to Fenchurch East ASAP.

The Commissioner was starting to get embarrassed they had evidently forgotten about him, the kiss looked like it wasn't going to end any time soon and he was starting to feel like a gooseberry. He cleared his throat discretely and Gene reluctantly pulled back. They stood side by side and Gene slid an arm around her shoulders, not willing to let go entirely.

"Sorry to interrupt but once we get the details ironed out you 2 can do that.." The Commissioner waved his hand vaguely in their direction. "… as much as you like at home."

"Can't wait to get you home Bolly." Gene whispered in her ear, causing Alex to giggle.

The Commissioner took a seat in the armchair Alex and Gene sat on the sofa.

"This situation has never happened before; Gene is usually very good at knowing when to take people to the pub. This time his judgement has been clouded by you Alex."

"Always said you were a bloody distraction Bols." Gene chipped in with a smirk on his face.

The Commissioner carried on as if he hadn't spoken.

"I propose that you 2 go back to Fenchurch East and carry on as before but run it together. You'll both be responsible for helping people resolve their issues and take them to the Railway Arms. "

"As long as I get the final say." Gene said pouting childishly.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You heard what the Boss said Gene we'll run it together, so you'll have to start listening to me."

Gene wasn't prepared to let it go that easily, winding Alex up was one of his favourite hobbies.

"I think you'll find Bolly I'm still in charge, me DCI you only DI, which means you do as **I** say." He turned to the Commissioner for confirmation who sighed; perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. All they seemed to do was argue, well that and kiss.

"If this isn't what you both want, you _can_ go back and spend eternity apart."

"No!"

"No!"

They spoke loudly and in perfect sync.

"It's OK Sir it's just UST." Alex patted Gene's thigh soothingly.

"Oi I have _not_ got the bloody clap." Gene was outraged at the suggestion.

"UST not STD, it means unresolved sexual tension."

"Oh in that case yeah, I've got that coming out of me ears."

She turned to him and gave him a _I can't wait to get you alone _look and Gene was lost. He knew that he shouldn't, the Boss was seated opposite after all, but it seemed like a miracle that she was here and not a fevered dream or desperate fantasy that he couldn't help himself- or rather he did help himself.

"Come 'ere Bols." He said gruffly.

Gene slipped his arms around Alex and kissed her deeply. Alex threw one leg across his thighs so that she was straddling him. He slid one hand down to her backside and pulled her tightly to him so that she could feel his erection prodding at her groin. She gasped her pleasure at the contact.

The Commissioner stood, embarrassed at their passion once again. He moved to the door saying,

"I must go and tell Nelson about the change of plan. I'll be back in **5** minutes Gene."

He waved a hand in acknowledgement and the Commissioner left.

Gene made a concerted effort to exercise some control over his raging desire, the excited sounds Alex was making weren't helping but reluctantly he slowed and then ended the kiss.

Alex frowned disapprovingly at him. She moved to kiss him again and Gene put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What's wrong?"

Gene said breathlessly.

"If we start again I'm not going to be able to stop and our first time is not going to be on a bloody sofa, besides we've scared the Boss away. That's not good DI Drake, embarrassing a superior officer like that is not on."

"I'm sure Bernard will get over it, he is a man of the world." Alex made no move to leave Gene's lap and began to play with his tie.

"Bernard?" What was she on about now? Who was Bernard? Not for the first time he was at a loss to understand her.

"Don't you think he looks like Bernard Cribbins?"

"**That's** who he reminds me of. I knew it was an actor, only I couldn't remember who."

Alex smoothed down the tie and patted him on the chest.

"Well when you reach old age that's only to be expected."

"Oi d'you mind. I'm not that bloody old. Just wait 'till I get you home young lady."

"Promises, promises Guv."

XXXXX

True to his word the Commissioner returned after 5 minutes and resumed his seat.

"Alex, you'll have the same powers as Gene, so you'll be able to help the dying move on. I assume you both want to keep your memories?"

He looked from one to the other, they both nodded.

"I don't ever want to forget my little girl." The sadness was noticeable in Alex's voice and Gene slid a comforting arm round her shoulders.

"Yeah and I think I'll be able to do the job better if I remember what happened to me, be able to …what's the word…begins with an M…..empathise."

Alex smirked up at him, she always appreciated Gene's self deprecating humour, knowing that he was more intelligent than liked to let on.

"Good, the rule about not getting involved with "real people" will obviously be relaxed but only for the 2 of you." He looked pointedly at Gene.

"Don't look at me I'm gonna 'ave me 'ands full with this one." Gene's voice was full of indignation. He jerked his head at Alex, who looked displeased at being described as _this one_ and raised one eyebrow at him. He couldn't tell if she was teasing or not, he backtracked hastily.

"Not that I want anyone else of course." He said with an apologetic gesture.

"You'd better not Hunt, I have absolutely no intention of sharing you." Images of Jennette and Elaine came unbidden to Alex's mind.

"No Alex I'll never do that to you, I know how much it bloody hurts to loose you." Gene took Alex's hands and kissed them affectionately.

That love-struck look appeared on their faces again and the Commissioner intervened before they started kissing again.

"Don't start all that again. Why don't you take a holiday, get away for a few days. I can't remember when you last took time off Gene and you both look like you need a rest…well some time away from the job anyway." He amended; judging by the way they were looking at each other a rest seemed unlikely.

The Commissioner got to his feet.

"OK I think we're done here. The world can look after itself for a while, so I suggest you both go home and plan your holiday."

Alex and Gene got to their feet.

Gene shook the Commissioner's hand warmly.

"Thank you Sir. I know I cocked up but now I've got Mrs Friutcake 'ere to help, I'll be able to keep me eye on the ball. Always did work better as a team."

He stood back and Alex moved towards the Boss, who extended a hand but she hugged him instead, giving Gene an irrational pang of jealousy.

Alex whispered in the Boss's ear.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me come back to him."

"My pleasure, Alex"

She stepped back and Gene was immediately at her side.

The Commissioner walked over to the door and opened it; he led them through one at a time. They found themselves in the street as if they had just exited the police station by a side door.

XXXXX

The 2 figures walked along the empty street hand in hand, Gene hadn't bothered to buy a new car yet, so they walked slowly to pick up a pool car from the station car park.

"Where d'you want to go holiday, Bols?"

"Somewhere warm I think… with a swimming pool."

"It's the middle of January, somewhere warm means we'll have to fly, no point in wasting time and money going far away when I'm not gonna let you out of bed for a week.

Alex regarded him sceptically, she didn't have any experience of older men but thought a week was probably just Gene exaggerating – then again it was his world.

"Well you _talk_ a good fight Hunt."

"Bloody 'ell Bolly you've been with the wrong blokes. I don't wanna fight ya, I wanna fu.."

"GENE please, a little decorum."

He grinned unabashed "Mind you there _will_ be some wrestling involved so per'aps you were right."

"I usually am Gene, you should know that by now."

They carried on walking, their bickering voices echoing off the buildings in the quiet London night.

The End.

A/N - Thanks to those who stuck with it and reviewed. Until next time.

Kim


End file.
